


Dethroned

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Biting, Blow Jobs, Cervix Penetration, Corruption, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, First Time, Humiliation, Kissing, Large Cock, Light Bondage, Mild Painplay, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgy, Prompt Fic, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shared senses, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Womb Tattoos, Yuri, womb fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Following a quest about a lost soul, the four Goddesses find themselves ensnared in an evil Wizard's trap - and he plans to have his fun with them...
Comments: 40
Kudos: 54





	1. The Four Goddesses

**Author's Note:**

> This'll be a two-parter; the first chapter being the four main Goddesses and the second chapter the Sisters/CPU Candidates, such as Uni and that gang. That chapter will be coming on the 24th of this month~

The forest was quiet, the late-afternoon sun sparsely peeking through the thick canopy. Woodland creatures chirped and shrubbery swished about in the faint breeze, the epitome of peace. Just as intended.

''Hehehe... any minute now, come on...''

Cloaked beneath an invisibility spell and hiding in the shadow of a tree, was a Wizard – clad in a rather unassuming green hoodie and matching pants. While he would've preferred his usual robe the casual outfit helped allow him slip in and out of neighbouring towns without arousing suspicion, especially since this forest was well-known for being a low-tier area; sparsely populated by fairly weak monsters.

That made it the perfect area for setting a trap, since anyone who wandered into the forest would do so with the expectation that nothing dangerous would be there. And a trap it was; the small dirt clearing adorned with a magic circle designed to bind those the wielder wanted.

The plan itself was fairly complex, and had taken weeks to set up. Starting with leaving little hints and teases to the four main Goddesses, luring them in to investigate several old ruins under the guise of a lost soul who wanted their help, and promised a great reward. Two weeks of leading them on later and here he was, his fake-ghost telling them to meet here at an 'old ritual site' to finally let the ghost pass on.

Distant murmurings snapped the Wizard out of his giddy reminiscence, hastily pressing his back against the wall and focusing on his spells, mentally reinforcing them so he wouldn't be detected. For a long minute he saw nothing – until Neptune first crested the slight hill, cheering as she laid eyes upon the dirt clearing amidst the forest, a wall of old stone brick curving around the edge. Noire and Blanc followed a few steps behind, both exasperated and in turn followed by Vert, the busty Goddess smiling kindly.

''Miss Ghost~!?'' Neptune called out in a loud voice, skipping into the middle of the clearing. ''Are you here?!''

The Wizard grinned, watching the four girls chat amongst themselves and unknowingly walk into the magic circle. Only Blanc was cautious enough to spare the dormant circle a glance before walking onto it, apparently deeming it no threat. A disregard that would be their undoing.

With a snap of his fingers the magic circle activated, the runic shapes glowing a vivid green hue – before countless green tentacles erupted from the circle. The girls squealed in surprise and immediately tried to flee, but they were too close and the tentacles too fast. Two tentacles bound each of Neptune's arms out to the sides and one bound her knees together, holding her in place. Noire's arms were tied behind her back and both her legs bound, stopping her from moving about. Blanc's arms were forced above her head and tied together, the tentacle lifting her off the ground slightly and causing her legs to kick helplessly, a growl leaving her lips. Vert's arms and legs were suspended out on all sides, leaving her struggling fruitlessly against her numerous bindings; one tied around her stomach for good measure.

''Hehehe...'' The Wizard grinned in perverse delight, slowly walking out from behind the tree – idly dismissing his invisibility spell. ''You idiots.''

''H-Hey!'' Noire snapped at him, struggling furiously. ''Are you the one that did this?!''

''Maybe I am.''

''What did you do with Miss Ghost?!''

The Wizard blinked, briefly surprised they cared so much about the fake-apparition to even ask that, before shaking his head in bemusement. ''She never existed, Lady Noire. A mere illusion that I crafted to deceive you.''

''Why?'' The question came from Neptune; the lilac-haired girl gazing at him with worry.

He smiled, slowly strolling towards Noire but gazing at Neptune. ''Simple. I want to take over Gamindustri – but I know that you'll try and stop me if I try, and I don't have the power to beat all four of you. So I'll take you out first; but I can't kill you. Doing so would upset the natural balance of the world... so, my only option is to make you my allies.''

''Like hell we'll do that.'' Blanc's response was cold and biting, her eyes piercing in quality.

The Wizard merely laughed, flashing the flat-chested Goddess a grin. ''You don't have a choice here, Lady Blanc.''

His eyes immediately slid over to Noire just as he got within arms reach of her, grinning at the struggling tsundere. Ruby red eyes glared angrily at him but he didn't mind, her anger only making her seem sexier.

Without a hint of hesitation he reached out and grabbed the front of her blue dress, eagerly yanking it down and eliciting a startled squeal from Noire – the Goddess' cheeks going red as her plump, round breasts jiggled free from her dress.

''W-W-What the hell are you-?!'' Noire's squeal was cut short as he grabbed her cheek with his free hand – and dragged her into a deep kiss.

The Wizard grinned, eagerly kissing the frozen Goddess – savouring the wonderful softness of her small pink lips. It took a few seconds before Noire snapped out of her shock, shaking her head as she tried to break off the kiss, but he refused to let go. He wanted to enjoy every second of her body, and she wouldn't-

''Nn...!'' He winced as she bit down on his lip, forcing him to lean back – a buzz of excitement bubbling inside him. ''Naughty girl.''

Noire glared at him in disgust but he paid it no mind, fully confident that she'd be drooling over his cock by the end of the day. With thinly-veiled eagerness he reached out and grabbed her exposed breasts, his fingers easily sinking into her soft skin as he squeezed her boobs; knocking the breath out of the Goddess and earning a startled moan from her, before she realised what she did and blushed a deep crimson.

The other three goddesses shot pleads or angry curses at him but he didn't pay them any mind, focusing entirely on Noire – and her plump tits. He leaned in and buried his head into her shoulder, eliciting a startled gasp from the Goddess as he licked and kissed her neck, loving the way she shivered beneath him; her hateful curses sounding so much louder in when her lips were right by his ear.

''Did you know something, Lady Noire?'' The Wizard asked lowly, squeezing her breasts roughly. ''I developed a spell not too long ago. One that would allow me to corrupt you four, so I wouldn't have to subdue you in battle.''

He rolled Noire's perky pink nipples around, relishing her restrained gasp. ''As long as you feel pleasure, or even the right amount of pain... I'll slowly be able to corrupt your shares, and make them my own.''

''N-No...'' Noire whimpered as he brushed his teeth over her jugular. Whether she was talking about the shares, or what he was doing, he didn't know.

The Wizard bit down on the Goddess' neck, doing it hard enough to leave a hickey before moving down to her shoulder, biting her again. Each bite extracted a soft groan or whimper from Noire, the tsundere struggling weakly against him; but the tentacles refused to release her arms or legs. The reminder made him chuckle into her neck, dragging his tongue along her skin back up to her ear, biting down on her earlobe and earning a strained whimper in exchange.

He released her plump breast and slid his hand around, trailing them down the small of her back and over her bound arms. He teasingly tickled her wiggling fingers, retracting his hands before she could make a grab at him; loving the way she groaned in frustration. As he sucked on her neck he shifted his hands lower, dipping them underneath her skirt and feeling her sudden stiffen up, making him grin.

''Y-You- _a-ah..._ '' Noire gasped softly as he grabbed her ass with both hands, groping her butt roughly.

On instinct Noire squirmed around, wiggling her hips as much as the tentacles would let her. It did nothing to stop him from fondling her however, his right hand leaving her ass... only to come smacking down, slapping her peachy ass with such force her hips buckled – a sharp, startled cry leaving her pretty pink lips.

''That's it~'' The Wizard purred, massaging her stinging ass cheek. ''Cry for me.''

Another spank came down before she could reply, a choked cry escaping her. The third came swiftly, earning a strained whimper. The fourth, fifth and sixth didn't earn any sound – not until he used his other hand, spanking her other cheek and making her gasp, her hips buckling. He gave her curvy ass one more grope before shifting onto his right foot, standing slightly to Noire's left; and allowing him to shove his left hand under her skirt and cup her panties.

Noire gasped, her thighs twitching inwards in a weak attempt to cover herself, but the tentacles prevented her from moving her legs. He grinned at her attempted defiance and rubbed her underwear, feeling the faint outline of her pussy through the fabric and enticing him to rub her more forcefully, a burst of excitement flooding him when her legs buckled.

''You little pervert, you like this, don't you~?'' The Wizard whispered, kissing her cheek.

Noire spluttered, leaning away from his lips. ''L-L-Like hell I would, you pervert! Idiot! Creep!''

'Tsk, tsk... insulting your betters isn't very nice, Lady Noire.'' He replied slowly, sliding his hand up – and into her panties, rubbing her bare pussy.

The Goddess gasped and buckled, ruby eyes wide as his fingers rubbed her soft pussy lips. His fingers eagerly traced her lower lips, sliding between her folds but not penetrating her pussy just yet, simply exploring her untouched folds for the time being. Idly he brought his hand down on her ass again and spanked her, eliciting a startled moan from the Goddess before she snapped out of it, blushing a deep red.

An idea struck him and he chuckled lowly, shifting back a step. His hands curved around to Noire's waist, his fingertips dipping into her panties – before he yanked them down her legs. Her black panties hung around her knees, and he was treated to the Goddess squealing in embarrassment, frantically struggling as she sought to pull her panties back up.

''S-S-Stop thi- _hya~!_ ''

Noire let out a sharp cry as he slid his fingers along her folds, flicking her clit in the process. The Wizard grinned and rubbed her pussy more aggressively, curving his fingers as he moved his hand and getting her off, watching the Goddess struggle to resist his touch. An added bonus of the corrupting spell was that the target felt the pleasure several times over; though he wasn't going to tell her that. Better to let her think she was a little pervert all along.

Shifting tactics he curled his fingers, his fingertips poking between her folds – before he eagerly pushed two fingers into her pussy. Noire gasped and buckled, a whispered plea leaving her lips yet going ignored – focusing instead on the wonderful hotness of her pussy, shivering as her insides clenched around his intruding fingers. The erotic sensation only enticed him to push his fingers deeper inside her body, watching intently as his fingers disappeared between her smooth folds; until his knuckles finally bumped up against her lower lips.

''N-No... stop it...'' Noire whispered breathily, whimpering as he wiggled his two fingers around her pussy. ''A-Ahh...''

The Wizard's grin grew as he felt her arousal leak onto his probing fingers, her wetness coating his plunging fingers. Eagerly he rolled his wrist, pumping his fingers into her womanhood faster and greedily adding a third finger, shoving them deep inside and reducing Noire to a moaning mess, her knees buckling from the weight of her pleasure. His free hand came around and grabbed the front of her dress, yanking it up so the other Goddesses could watch; making Noire whimper in humiliation as she was exposed so lewdly.

''Hmhm...'' He chuckled, licking his lips as he felt her clench around his fingers. ''Did you really get this wet from just a little spanking, Lady Noire? You must be a lot naughtier than I thought...''

''Shut up...'' Noire whimpered in reply, shuddering as he pressed his thumb against her clit and rubbed small circles on it.

''Well if you insist...'' The Wizard licked his lips, and knelt down.

Noire stared at him in befuddlement, twitching as his fingers slid out her weeping pussy – only for her ruby eyes to widen when he grabbed her hips and leaned in, his warm breath brushing against her pussy.

''D-D-Don't you- _HYA~!?_ ''

Noire's lewd squeal echoed throughout the clearing as he took a long lick of her pussy, tasting her sweet arousal and greedily licking her even more – his tongue hungrily lapping at her womanhood and drinking up her juices. She tasted so divine it was impossible to stop; eagerly burying his head between her thighs and attaching his lips to her folds, plunging his tongue inside and tongue-fucking her sensitive pussy with feverish lust.

''A-Ah~! S-Stop that- _oh C-Celestia-_ '' Noire twitched and gasped, spasming as his tongue explored her pussy. ''Y-You beast... y-you... ahh... you little... Mn...''

The Wizard chuckled, swirling his tongue around her slick pussy once before sliding his tongue back out, instead lapping at her clit – relishing her shrill cry of surprise. He licked and kissed the little nub before refocusing on her pussy, sliding his tongue between her folds teasingly. Just when she started to get used to it he shoved his tongue back inside, thrusting his tongue in and out of her womanhood with open eagerness, relishing her quivering groans as she unknowingly began submitting to him.

Her inner walls quivered around his tongue, hinting at how aroused she really was – and encouraging him to eat her out more, to pleasure her whether she wanted it or not. He slid his tongue out and dragged his wet tongue up and down her pussy, the softness of her skin arousing him immensely, almost enticing him to continue tongue-fucking her. But not yet; he would have plenty of time in future to play with her body. For now, he had a job to do.

''A-Ah...'' Noire quivered as he leaned back, rising to his feet – before swiftly cupping her chin and pulling her into a rough kiss. ''M-Mm...!''

Boldly the Wizard shoved his tongue into her mouth, letting Noire taste herself on his tongue. To his delight the Goddess didn't bite down on his probing tongue, merely whimpering as he had his way with her – both his hands swiftly grabbing her bare breasts and eagerly fondling them. For a long minute they stayed like that, lips smacking together and her tits heaving into his palms, until his aching cock drew his attention.

''Haah...'' The Wizard breathed as he broke off the kiss, leaning back. ''Good girl...''

Noire blushed scarlet and glared at him, but her flushed cheeks and parted lips made her seem more sexy than intimidating. He chuckled and released her breasts, instead reaching down and unzipping his pants; pulling his erect cock out into the open. Noire's eyes were immediately drawn to it, her ruby eyes going wide as she saw how large he was; a combination of his natural size and a little extra growth magic. What better way the break a Goddess, than to literally fuck them into submission, after all?

''A-Ah...'' Noire stammered nervously, weakly struggling in her bindings – her gaze locked onto his cock.

The Wizard merely smirked, grabbing Noire by the ass and commanding the tentacles to let her legs go. The green tendrils obeyed and freed her legs, allowing him to pick her up and pull her flush against him; a pleasant shudder shooting through him when her wet pussy pressed against his rock-hard cock. Lustfully he rolled his hips and slid his cock along her womanhood, her soft folds so dangerously close to being penetrated it drove him crazy.

''You're not even struggling anymore.'' The Wizard whispered to the tsundere Goddess, making her freeze up in his arms. ''You secretly want this, don't you?''

''N-No...'' Noire whispered, but he could see her defences crumbling, succumbing to his spell.

He leaned in, brushing his lips against hers. ''You do, you _worthless little Goddess~_ ''

The Wizard crashed his lips against Noire's before she could reply, kissing her deeply and muffling her surprised mewl. At the same time he squeezed her shapely ass and yanked her down, the tip of his cock finally pushing her pussy lips apart and plunging inside her – their connected lips muffling Noire's sharp _wail_ as his thick cock spread her insides apart. Her inner walls clenched wonderfully tight around him, her honey squirting out around his length and her back arching, writhing in his grip.

He pulled back from the kiss, gazing at Noire in surprise; doubly so when he found her shivering, her eyes half-lidded. ''Did you just cum from me putting it in?''

''H-Huh?'' Noire blinked a few times, her cheeks darkening. ''L-L-Like hell I would- _ahn~_ ''

The Goddess' words cut off into a cute moan as he bucked his hips, shoving his cock deeper into her pussy. He grinned lightly and kissed her again, slowly taking a several steps towards the edge of the clearing; punctuating each step with a buck of his hips, lustfully burying his large dick into the submissive Goddess. He walked past Blanc, the short girl glaring molten daggers at him, prompting him to reach out and cop a feel of her ass as he went; instinctively making her arch her hips forwards and out his lustful grip, her glare only growing more lethal.

With a rumbling chuckle the Wizard broke off the kiss with Noire, burying his head into her neck and biting down on her shoulder. Noire writhed in his grip, whimpering breathlessly as he pushed her up against a thick oak tree – and without warning he began to thrust properly, rolling his hips in slow, methodical thrusts; burying his thick shaft into her womanhood and forcing her to take it. She was wet enough that it wasn't the most painful defilement possible, but the strain on her face told him it still hurt to have something so big in her.

''A-Ah... Mm...'' Noire moaned weakly, shaking her head side-to-side. ''I... a-ah... take it out...''

''Nope.'' The Wizard purred, his hands sliding from her shapely ass to her hips. ''Not until you're mine.''

Anything Noire wanted to say melted into a throaty, carnal moan of pleasure – her hot pussy squeezing his dick as he plunged into her again. Over half his length was buried inside her formerly-virgin womanhood, her tightness stubbornly refusing to accept any more no matter how roughly he buried himself inside her. The thought didn't bother him; if anything he took it as a challenge, dimly wondering if he could break her cervix with his magic-enhanced dick. The thought aroused him even more than he was.

Each rough thrust buried his dick further inside Noire, forcing her inner walls to gradually accept more and more of his shaft – the Goddess moaning weakly as she took his dick, the slick sounds of him plunging into her pussy making Noire whimper. He couldn't keep his hands still, alternating between holding her waist to groping her butt, loving the way she squirmed in his grip; weakly fighting to get free but unable to muster even a half-hearted effort.

''A-Ah... ahh~ ah~'' Noire's breathless moans were silenced as he captured her lips again, lustfully kissing the moaning Goddess.

A shudder lanced through him as the tip of his cock hit her cervix, finally stuffing her pussy to the brim with his cock. Noire clearly felt it too, moaning into his mouth and arching her back, unintentionally pressing her plump chest against him. In response he pressed himself against her, squishing her breasts against his chest and pinning her against the tree more roughly; extracting a quiet whimper from the Goddess.

''Look at your friends.'' The Wizard murmured as he broke off the kiss, pounding into her faster. ''Look at them as I _make_ you mine.''

Whether out of obedience or simple lust Noire obeyed, her ruby gaze travelling past him towards her other companions. Her cheeks flushed red and she quickly looked away, moaning when the tip of his dick hit her deepest parts again; her inner walls clamping tight around his cock in response. Neptune said something about not giving in but Noire clearly wasn't listening, her eyes screwing tightly shut as he sped up his thrusts; lustfully violating her pussy with increasingly rough thrusts.

Her plump breasts felt so soft against his chest it was impossible to resist, prompting his right hand to abandon her ass and dart up, grabbing a handful of her breast. The Wizard leaned back, flashing a lustful grin at Noire as he rolled her breast around in his hand, watching her expression quiver with unwanted pleasure; a whimper leaving her pursed lips when he pinched her nipple.

''No... o-ohh... a-ah~'' Noire quivered in his grip, and he grinned when she unconsciously rolled her hips towards his, impaling herself on his dick.

''That's it.'' The Wizard purred, releasing her breast and grabbing her ass again. ''Moan for me.''

Moan she did – a loud mewl leaving Noire's lips as he buried his full length into her wet, quivering folds; her inner walls clenching around his cock so wonderfully tight it made him groan. He bucked his hips faster, pounding Noire's pussy so hard and fast the sound of slapping skin echoed around them, forcing the other three Goddesses to listen; Noire's shrill cries punctuating his rough thrusts.

His cock throbbed with need and he groaned, pounding into the Goddess even harder as he felt his orgasm bubble to the surface, making no move to stop it-

''O-O- _Ohhh Celestia~!_ '' Noire's shrill scream rung in his ears as the Goddess threw her head back, spasming against him. '' _Mm~!_ ''

Her inner walls coiled tight around his cock, the divine tightness making the Wizard groan deeply – intimately feeling her honey squirt out around his pulsating cock. The wonderful tightness proved too much for him to endure, a burning rush flooding up his cock – before he came, shooting ropes of cum into Noire's pussy.

The Goddess shrieked as he shot his load, voice cracking from the sheer pitch. He gripped her hips tighter and bucked his hips, groaning as he unloaded rope after rope into Noire's spasming pussy, her pussy milking him for every last drop of cum he could give. His rough thrusts slowed in tandem with his orgasm, and soon came to a complete stop; leaving him leaning against Noire and panting heavily.

''Mm... crap...'' The Wizard groaned, leaning back.

Noire's legs had wrapped around his waist at some point, prompting him to slowly untangle them and let them fall limply by his side. A quick rear of his hips and his arousal-coated cock slipped out of the Goddess' creampied pussy, and at his mental command several other tentacles emerged, binding Noire's legs together and keeping her suspended in the air, her ass on full display. After a moment of thought he beckoned a tentacle closer, directing it into her pussy.

''A-Ah...'' The near-catatonic Goddess moaned, twitching as the tentacle wriggled around her defiled pussy.

The Wizard smirked, turning away from Noire and casting his gaze across the other three girls. Vert glared back warningly at him, her cheeks flushed pink. Blanc was glaring seething daggers, and if looks could kill he'd be dead ten times over. Neptune, in contrast, only glared half-heartedly, her gaze uncertain and worried. He traced her petite figure with his eyes and idly grabbed his cock, jerking himself off as he pondered whom to pick.

''Mm... I suppose you'll do.'' The Wizard murmured lustfully – and approached Neptune.

The lilac-haired Goddess grimaced, wriggling around in her bindings helplessly. His steps were slow and methodical, but he couldn't quite contain his lustful excitement, jerking himself off until he was rock-hard again. He came to a stop directly in front of Neptune, smiling down at the Goddess; standing only a little taller than she was. The Goddess met his gaze uncertainly, her cheeks flushed pink and her brows furrowed into a deep, worried frown.

With a chuckle the Wizard grabbed her hoodie zipper, and pulled down. A low buzz filled the air and Neptune's cheeks darkened, embarrassment flooding her visage as her hoodie went slack; slowly slipping off her petite shoulders and revealing her small, near-flat breasts clad in a white-and-blue striped bra. Even as his eyes lingered intently on her chest he kept pulling the zipper down, idly glancing down at her flat stomach, and her matching striped panties.

The zipper reached the end, coming off with a click and causing her hoodie to spill open, hanging onto her body solely due to her extended arms. ''Cute underwear.''

Neptune didn't respond, glaring at him worriedly.

The Wizard hummed, tracing a finger down her flat stomach and down to her panties, pressing the single digit against her underwear. Neptune's expression tightened, her cheeks flushing a darker hue as he deliberately stroked her clothed pussy, a grin slowly working its way onto his face when he felt a hint of dampness. He added a second finger and slowly stroked her more aggressively, feeling her soft folds through her panties and arousing him more.

''You got this turned on, watching me play with Lady Noire~?'' He purred lowly, quiet enough the others wouldn't be able to hear over Noire's reluctant moans.

Neptune shook her head rapidly. ''N-No I-''

''Ssh.'' The Wizard hushed her, pressing his fingers against her pussy more insistently and eliciting a short gasp from the petite Goddess. ''I won't say anything... if you be a good Goddess and submit~''

The lilac-haired girl looked aside, conflict flickering through her face. He didn't pay it any mind, sliding his hand up to the waistband of her underwear and pushing his hand under it; cupping her hairless pussy and stroking her slick folds. Neptune's hips buckled and she moaned in surprise, eliciting a cocky grin from the Wizard and he deliberately pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing the hypersensitive nub in small circles and easily extracting more quiet gasps from the bound Goddess.

He tilted his head down more to her level, his lips brushing against Neptune's. The Goddess whimpered but didn't fight back, shivering as he connected their lips in a slow, deep kiss – his arousal only growing as he made out with the Goddess. Her small lips were so soft it was maddening, prompting the Wizard to lustfully prolong the kiss for as long as possible, continuing to rub her off with teasing slowness.

His cock twitched for attention, causing the Wizard to break off the deep kiss – grinning at Neptune's flushed visage. ''On your knees.''

Neptune blushed at his order, her eyes glancing down to his erect cock. He didn't wait for her to decide whether to obey or not; simply commanding the two tentacles around her arms to yank her down, forcing her to fall onto her knees lest she fall flat on her face. A wince marred her soft features as the tentacles pulled her arms back slightly, forcing the Goddess to arch her back more; emphasising her small figure.

The Wizard grinned, grabbing her head with one hand and pushing his cock into her face, his dick rubbing against her cheek. Neptune's cheeks turned a dark crimson and she glanced up at him, silently begging him to not do this – but he replied by pushing his dick against her lips. Neptune hesitated, prompting the Wizard to simply tighten the tentacles around her arms; earning a surprised gasp from the Goddess.

Something he gladly took advantage of, pushing his cock into her open mouth. ''Ahh~''

Neptune's eyes widened, said eyes only growing wider when he grabbed her head with both hands and shoved her mouth down his cock; eliciting a muffled gag from Neptune as his dick hit the back of her throat. Her teeth grazed his dick and he pulled on her hair a bit, instantly causing the petite girl to open her mouth wider, obeying his unspoken command. He loosened his grip and petted her head with mock-approval, holding her head just tight enough he could move her back and forth.

A groan rumbled from his chest as Neptune's tongue reflexively wiggled, unintentionally stroking the underside of his cock. He breathed a deep sigh and licked his lips, gazing down at Neptune's cute visage as he pulled her head back and forth, using her mouth like a toy to pleasure himself with. Something the Goddess seemed all too aware of, her cheeks burning a dark crimson hue as he fucked her mouth, progressively pushing more and more of his dick inside.

''Ahh... you feel really good~'' The Wizard breathed, grinning when Neptune shuddered.

Pleasure teased his still-sensitive cock and he groaned, rocking his hips faster. More of his cock slid into Neptune's hot mouth with each thrust, the underside of his dick sliding along her wet tongue and the tip dipping down her throat. Even with her mouth wide open he still occasionally brushed against her teeth, his sheer size filling her mouth to the brim – enticing him to pull her head further down his cock, unheeding of her incoherent gags as he pushed down her throat.

Hot warmth teased the tip of his cock as her throat coiled around his length, extracting a groan from his chest and prompting him to pull Neptune all the way down; her nose pressing against his pelvis as he forced her to take his entire length. Her tongue wiggled and squirmed beneath his dick, quickly growing more frantic when he didn't let her pull her head back, blocking off her air supply as he savoured the tightness of her throat.

Just when Neptune began to twitch and grow slack, he pulled out – allowing Neptune to suck in deep lungfuls of air, heaving in as much as she physically could. ''H-Haah! Haah... hah...''

The Wizard smirked, deliberately grabbing his dick and rubbing it against her face, smearing saliva all over her cheek; earning a cute grimace from the Goddess. At his mental command the tentacles binding her shifted, pulling her down onto the dirt floor and tying her arms above her head, her back squirming against the ground. Two tentacles came out of the magic circle and slithered over, curling themselves around Neptune's ankles and prompting the other tentacle around her knees to slither away, allowing the two tentacles to pull her legs open.

Without wasting a moment he dropped down to his knees, grabbing the front of Neptune's panties and ripping them off with pure strength, relishing her surprised gasp. Her virgin pussy was immediately laid bare to him, her hairless folds still slick with arousal and begging for attention. He eagerly shifted between her spread legs, grabbing the petite girl by the hips and pulling her closer, almost shivering with anticipation when his dick rubbed against her womanhood.

''Get ready, Lady Neptune~'' The Wizard purred, pushing the tip between her wet folds. ''And _scream_ for me.''

Without further delay he bucked his hips, immediately plunging his girthy cock into Neptune's virgin folds. The petite girl gasped sharply, her back arching off the dirt and eyes going wide; staring at the overhead canopy in shock. The shock passed a second later and she fell back onto the dirt, whimpering in pain as his ample size spread her inner walls apart, a thin trickle of blood revealing how roughly he penetrated her. Even with her arousal helping ease the penetration she was still tighter than Noire was, making the added roughness sting that little bit more.

The Wizard groaned deeply, spending a long few moments to simple savour Neptune's ungodly tightness, her inner walls near-strangling his large cock. He held her hips with both hands and pulled her deeper down his cock, grinning tightly when she whimpered – unable to do nothing but take his cock, whether she could handle it or not.

''Mn...!'' Neptune winced as he reared his hips back – only to roughly plunge back inside her tight pussy, shoving his length even deeper inside. ''Ah!''

A shudder lanced through him as her insides tightened around his dick even more, the pleasurable tightness prompting him to eagerly buck his hips, burying his cock deeper into Neptune's pussy. At the same time he slid his hands up her ribs and to her bra, grabbing it and lustfully ripping it off her chest, exposing her near-flat breasts to the cool afternoon air. Perky pink nipples greeted him, enticing him to pinch them between two fingers and roughly tug on them, knocking the breath out of Neptune's lungs.

''A-Ahh...! S-Slow down...'' Neptune bit her bottom lip, wincing as his cock spread her insides open again. ''O-Ow...''

The Wizard chuckled deeply, sliding his hands up her chest and to her neck – before curling his hands around her lithe neck. He gripped hard enough that Neptune wheezed, eyes widening in panic as he choked her, instinctively making her legs kick and body writhe. Something dark burned in his chest and he eagerly sped up, pounding Neptune's pussy with rapid thrusts; the Goddess' desperate gasps for air music to his ears.

Just as Neptune's eyes started to roll back he loosened his grip, pinning her shoulders down instead – groaning as he lustfully bucked his hips, burying his shaft deep into Neptune's folds and unheeding of the Goddess' loud gasps. Gasps that were frequently interrupted by short moans and quivering whimpers, sparks of pain flickering across her face as he finally bottomed out in her slick tightness, the tip hitting her cervix.

''Nn...'' Neptune tilted her head to the right, her demure chest heaving with her deep breaths. ''Ah... ahh...''

It was impossible to tell if her quiet moans were of pain or pleasure any more; a mix of both visible on her visage. The Wizard bit back a moan of his own, his eyes trailing back to her lithe neck – smiling tightly when he found fingermarks left on her skin from how hard he strangled her. The dark, almost sadistic lust inside him came back but he held it back, his cock throbbing for attention and demanding _more_.

And more he gave – sliding his hands down to Neptune's hips, and yanking her down his cock. The Goddess cried out and threw her head back, spasming as he jackhammered her pussy with mad lust, his large size easily stretching her womanhood to its limit. Over and over he battered her cervix with his cock like he was trying to fuck her very womb, the erotic thought only encouraging him to fuck her harder, to violate her deepest parts until she could never feel pleasure from anything but his cock.

''Nn... haah~!'' The Wizard groaned at the thought, his cock burning with need – his climax rapidly bubbling to the surface.

Excitement flooded his stomach and his right hand left her hip, darting up to her neck. Neptune had barely a split-second to react before he curled his fingers around her lithe neck, gripping hard enough to cut off her air supply and make her wheeze. Her pussy constricted his cock even tighter as panic flooded her visage, the wonderful sensation of her pussy making the Wizard pound her harder, groaning lustfully as he repeatedly bottomed out in her formerly-virgin womanhood.

''Nn... c-crap... crap!'' His cock burned hotly, a pressure rapidly building in his shaft as her inner walls spasmed around his dick – until the tip hit her cervix, and a shot of white-hot pleasure lanced down his cock. '' _Fuck!_ ''

His hips buckled and he slammed himself deep inside Neptune, ropes of cum erupting from his cock and painting Neptune's insides white. Pleasure flooded him and he roughly slammed himself in and out of her, shooting his load inside the Goddess with each wild thrust – his pleasure only growing when her inner walls tightened around his dick, her own honey leaking out around his pulsating shaft.

''Ahh...'' The evil Wizard breathed, his thrusts slowing down – giving only two more lazy thrusts before stopping, panting heavily from his activity.

The Wizard loosened his hold on her neck and glanced down, surprise filling him when he found her eyes rolled back, a hint of drool leaking out the corner of her mouth. For a moment he was worried he had killed her by accident, but a quick glance at her heaving chest told him she was merely unconscious; relief flooding him at the thought. He would hate to kill such beauties, after all.

A groan rumbled from his chest as he reared his hips back, his hypersensitive cock slowly sliding out her pussy. Her inner walls clenched around his dick as if trying to keep him inside, a mix of blood, cum and her juices dripping out her creampied pussy and down her legs. For a long few seconds he simply admired Neptune's unconscious form, already feeling her shares being corrupted, her body still quivering in unwanted pleasure and pain.

''You bastard...!''

The Wizard quirked a brow, glancing over to his right – towards Blanc. The petite Goddess glared at him hatefully, nearly seething had her expression not been so coldly stoic. Her arms were still bound above her head, leaving her hanging suspended off the ground; and from how limp her fingers were he was willing to bet they'd gone numb by now.

''Mm...'' He hummed lightly, rising to his feet. ''That's not very nice to say...''

Blanc's glare grew more biting as he approached. ''Get away from me, scum.''

The Wizard didn't acknowledge her threats and foul-mouthed curses, walking closer until he stood right in front of her. With her body held a foot off the ground she was at about even height to him, his eyes trailing down to her dangling legs, her muscles coiling as if preparing to kick him in the balls. A quick two tentacles around her ankles prevented that, a foul curse spitting off her tongue not a second later.

He smirked at her, deliberately grabbing her exposed thighs. Her skin was soft to the touch and his fingers sunk into it slightly, gripping her legs even as she angrily kicked them about as much as the tentacles would allow, her tongue working overdrive to spit foul curses at him. He blocked out the slew of swear words without even thinking, focusing instead on her petite body; slowly sliding his hands further up her thighs.

''Mm...'' The Wizard licked his lips as her white panties were exposed, a light brown frill decorating the waistband. ''Cute.''

Her knee jerked out a tiny bit, unable to reach him but clearly telling him how she felt about his compliment. The Wizard chuckled and slid his hands further up her inner thighs, curving his hand up to her underwear – and greedily rubbing her clothed folds. Her knees twitched inwards and her curses grew more hateful, her shoulders buckling as she tried fruitlessly to jerk her arms free, clearly wanting nothing more than to crush him to dust.

''Hm...'' An idea came to mind, making the Wizard grin. ''Let's try _this_.''

He grabbed her dress and boldly yanked it up, revealing her flat stomach to his lustful gaze. Still ignoring Blanc's foul curses he laid his right hand on her stomach and focused, mentally drawing a spell on her abdomen – before with a flash of pink light a small magic circles appeared on her stomach, and her struggles instantly ceased.

''W-What...?!'' Blanc's mouth remained unaffected by the sudden paralysis. ''What did you do?!''

The Wizard replied with a cocky smirk, casually leaning down and sitting on the floor. The tentacles lowered Blanc to the ground, releasing her feet and arms – but the girl made no move to run, despite the slow-building panic in her eyes. His smirk grew to a grin and he beckoned her with a finger, and at his mental whim Blanc lowered herself down to her knees, straddling his waist and laying her small hands on his shoulders.

''With this.'' He purred to the stunned Goddess, reaching around and groping her small butt. ''You can't control your body one bit. And if you keep saying such mean things, I'll make it so you can't speak either.''

Blanc's lips trembled, curving into a hateful snarl. ''You _bastard I'll-!_ ''

Her foul curse cut off suddenly, jaw going limp. Her eyes widened and she tried to form words, her tongue flopping about in her mouth – but nothing happened. The Wizard merely snickered, mentally commanding the Goddess to stick her ass out more, giving him more to play with – his fingers slipping into her white panties and playing with her bare butt, fondling it with lazy slowness.

''I warned you.'' He said simply. ''Now strip.''

Blanc's eyes glowed with fiery rage, but her body betrayed her mind – her lithe hands slipping off his shoulders and grabbing the hem of her dress. With a wiggle of her hips she pulled her dress up and over her head, her jacket falling off in the same smooth motion. To his delight she wasn't wearing a bra underneath, leaving her small perky breasts on full display; only slightly smaller than Neptune's tits were.

His hands swiftly abandoned her peachy rear and slid up to her breasts, tweaking her perky nipples with lustful eagerness – watching her face reflexively scrunch up with pleasure, even as her eyes glowed with open hate. Strangely her hate only made her seem sexier, his cock twitching eagerly at the thought of defiling her against her will. However he didn't want to just put it in and fuck her pussy right off the bat. No, he needed to send a message.

''Touch yourself.''

Blanc's eyes widened in disbelief, a spike of shame flickering in her eyes as her hand slid down and into her white panties. He helpfully grabbed the front and ripped them off her hips, giving him an unhindered view of her hairless pussy – and allowing him to see Blanc slide her lithe fingers along her lower lips, rubbing her womanhood with tentative slowness. Mentally he commanded her to go faster and she did, her fingers sliding between her folds a little quicker, not penetrating herself but coming so erotically close to.

The Wizard smirked and leaned in, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her into a kiss – lustfully meshing their lips together. Blanc stared into his eyes hatefully even as they kissed, yet her hate only made him deepen the kiss, loving the way she internally struggled against his magic. At his mental command she pushed three fingers inside her pussy, watching her eyes widen in shock from the slow penetration.

At his whim he removed the binding on her mouth, letting her speak again. ''A-Ah...''

''Naughty girl~'' The Wizard taunted, licking her lips teasingly – before roughly kissing her again, silencing her hot protests.

Even though he wanted to send a message he couldn't keep his hands to himself; grabbing her butt and hungrily fondling her rear, loving the way she reflexively squirmed in response. At his mental command she added a fourth finger to her pussy, plunging them in and out her slit with rapidly thrusts; her honey coating her probing digits and helping ease them inside her. He broke off the kiss and she immediately started spitting curses at him, yet her foul mouth lost its heat when she was so lewdly fingering herself, even if it was against her will.

A thought struck him and he grinned, beckoning Vert closer. The busty Goddess grunted as the tentacles dragged her closer, her arms and legs still held out on all sides, leaving her completely defenceless before him. With lazy ease he reached up with his free hand and laid it on her pelvis, unheeding of the cloth in the way – laying his other hand on Blanc's pelvis too, channelling his magic into both of them.

''Ah~!?'' Vert gasped as a sudden, squirming bolt of pleasure teased her womanhood. ''W-What did- _ahn~!_ ''

The Wizard chuckled perversely. ''A shared senses spell. You'll feel everything that she'll feel.''

Vert glared at him, cheeks burning darker when pleasure wormed its way around her pelvis. ''Y-You...!''

He tuned Vert out, letting the tentacles drag the busty woman a few feet away. His eyes set themselves on Blanc, greedily roaming up and down her nearly-naked body; soaking in the sight of her perky tits and hairless pussy, his dick twitching eagerly at the thought of defiling her. Something she clearly realised, growling warningly at him. Not that it stopped him from giving her pert ass an idle smack, loving the way her butt jiggled beneath his palm.

''Mm... I suppose you're wet enough.'' The Wizard remarked, mentally commanding her to pull her hand out – and suck her own fingers clean, something she did with a grimace. ''I could just take you dry, but that'd be extra painful, and I don't want to hurt you if I don't have to. Aren't I kind?''

''Fucker.'' She spat at him, eyes smouldering.

He slapped her ass in response, relishing the traitorous yelp that slipped off her tongue. ''I'll cure that bad mouth of yours soon, Lady Blanc. Don't you worry about that.''

Her cheeks burned darkly and she snarled at him. Not that it stopped him from commanding her body, making the petite Goddess lay her hands on his shoulders and position herself over his dick, her arousal leaking out and dripping down onto his rock-hard cock. He grinned and grabbed her narrow hips, greedily pulling her down until the tip of his twitching dick pressed against her wet folds, the tip slowly sinking inside.

''N-Nn...!'' Blanc's visage tightened as he entered her with aching slowness, spreading her virgin pussy for the first time.

The evil Wizard let out a low, rumbling groan – a rush of hot pleasure shooting down his cock as Blanc's tight pussy strangled his shaft. She was far tighter than Noire had been, and even Neptune couldn't compare; her insides squeezing him so tightly it felt like he would blow his load in seconds. He held back the lustful urge, biting his bottom lip as he endured her heavenly tightness, progressively pulling her deeper and deeper down his dick.

Blanc wasn't of the same mind, a shuddering breath escaping her lips as his dick forced her insides apart. She clearly never even experimented with toys before, her pussy quivering and clenching around his shaft, only growing tighter the deeper he went. He felt her fingers twitch, trying to curl inwards and dig her nails in, but his control over her body stopped her from doing it.

''Ahh... crap, you feel good...'' The Wizard taunted breathlessly, earning a scathing glare from the helpless Goddess.

''Bastard...!'' Blanc seethed at him.

He smirked, his right hand leaving her hip and trailing up to her breast; groping her small tit idly. Her expression morphed into a grimace but her glare didn't fade, burning with delightful hate as he teased her breast; pinching her perky pink nipple between two fingers and tugging on it, his smirk widening when Vert let out a shaky moan. He teased Blanc's boob for only a little longer before shifting his hand south, his index finger curving down and rubbing her clit.

Blanc's hips buckled and a hiss left her lips, unwanted pleasure briefly flickering through her eyes before she quenched it, her smouldering hate replacing it. In response he rubbed her clit again, mentally commanding her to move her hips at the same time – and to his delight she obeyed, groaning through her teeth as she rocked her hips back and forth, stirring his dick around her formerly-virgin pussy.

''Ah... Nn...'' Blanc grunted tightly, expression strained.

The Wizard teasing flicked her clit once more before gripping her hip again, commanding her to ride him instead. Blanc's body obeyed, her knees digging into the dirt as she raised her hips back up, his dick nearly slipping out of her tight womanhood – only for the petite Goddess to push herself back down again, a strained groan escaping Blanc as she took his ample cock back into her tight pussy.

A shudder of pleasure lanced up his spine and he groaned, placing one arm behind himself and leaning back; grinning to himself as he watched the foul-mouthed Blanc ride his dick, soft grunts and groans escaping her despite her best attempts. Even with how wet she was it was still a snug fit, her small size making her feel so wonderfully tight it was hard to hold back, his instincts all but begging him to push her down and fuck her until she screamed. A thought that was becoming increasingly hard to resist.

''A-Ah~''

Blanc scowled, glaring over at Vert. ''Will you stop... moaning like a whore...?!''

Vert grimaced back at her fellow Goddess. ''S-Sorry... it just- ah~! F-Feels... surprisingly good...''

''Fuckin' pervert...''

''Now now...'' The Wizard slid his free hand up, flicking Blanc's perky nipple and earning a shudder. ''Don't be mean to her. You'll start to like it soon... or rather, you'll like it even more soon.''

Blanc's cheeks flushed red and she glared. ''I'm not... e-enjoying this... you fucker!''

He pinched her nipple and tugged, eliciting a short gasp. ''Liar.''

At his mental command Blanc moved her hips faster, sliding up and down his cock with increasingly fast bounces. His cock inched deeper and deeper into her tight womanhood with each plunge, the tip soon hitting her cervix as he bottomed out in her heavenly pussy. Her inner walls clenched around his shaft pleasurably and he grunted, his free hand landing on her narrow hip as he helped her move.

The sound of Vert moaning in the background added an erotic ambiance to their act, doubly so when Blanc's foul curses slowly dried up; growing increasingly infrequent and hoarse. Her eyes grew unfocused and her breathing shallow, the deep blush on her cheeks telling of how aroused she truly was, only made worse by the spell amplifying her pleasure several times over. Her leaking honey dribbled down his ample cock as she moved, coating his dick erotically and helping her slide along his shaft, his dick throbbing inside of her tightening pussy.

''Nn... ah...'' Blanc groaned lowly, traitorous pleasure showing on her cute face; small tongue visible between her parted lips.

With a smirk the Wizard grabbed the back of her head and yanked her into a rough, passionate kiss; devouring Blanc's weak groan as he started bucking his hips too – thrusting his large cock up into her quivering pussy. She half-hearted tried to pull away from the kiss but he didn't let her, keeping their lips firmly connected even when she began struggling for air, moving her hips even faster as she impaled herself on his cock.

He broke off the kiss just as she began to go limp, letting the petite Goddess suck in deep gulps of air before reigniting the kiss, devouring her low groans. Her inner walls clenched repeatedly around his throbbing cock, forewarning of her building orgasm – intimately feeling how they quivered around his shaft, her muscles progressively coiling tighter and tighter. The erotic tightness brought him closer to his own climax, his cock pulsating inside her tight womanhood and enticing him to buck his hips more, to plunge up into her fuckable pussy.

''Hn...'' The Wizard grunted as he broke off the kiss, burying his head into Blanc's shoulder – commanding her to roll her hips and groaning when she obeyed. ''Crap... here it comes...''

''Fuck off...'' Blanc groaned back, her voice trembling as her orgasm rapidly approached.

The Wizard replied by biting her shoulder, bucking his hips to meet her rolling hips, his cock throbbing strongly inside her wonderfully hot pussy – before Blanc suddenly inhaled sharply, her pussy tightening around his pulsating cock. Pleasure burned inside his cock and he groaned, roughly bucking his hips and fucking her quivering pussy; before his own orgasm burned through him, ropes of cum erupting from his cock and shooting deep inside Blanc.

''A-Ah...'' Blanc trembled in his grip, shuddering powerfully. ''F-Fuck...''

He chuckled breathlessly, licking her bitten shoulder better – a nice hickey forming on her formerly-flawless skin. He leaned back and placed both his arms behind him, spending a long minute to simply savour Blanc's visage; her body shuddering and quivering as pleasurable aftershocks lanced through her body, amplified by the spell cursed upon her petite body. And judging from how much Vert was shivering, she had felt it too.

A grunt escaped the Wizard as he leaned up, grasping both of Blanc's hips and pulling her off his still-hard cock; laying her down on the dirt floor. She glared up at him but her eyes were defeated, her demure chest heaving with her deep gasps and her legs reflexively twitching as aftershocks travelled through them. In response he flashed her a cocky smirk and beckoned some waiting tentacles closer, greedily pushing two tentacles into her cum-filled pussy and commanding them to fuck her.

''A-Ah!'' Blanc's back arched, expression contorting into reluctant pleasure.

The Wizard licked his lips in satisfaction, sorely tempted to simply watch her get violated by tentacles, maybe jerk off to her or fuck her mouth at the same time. He dismissed the pleasurable possibility and instead shifted his gaze to the side, smiling approvingly when he found Vert gazing at Blanc with something approaching lust, held back solely by her good heart.

Vert shifted her gaze over to him as he approached, her heated glare returned – but this time it was tinted with stifled lust, her knees shaking as she visibly endured the same sensations Blanc was currently experiencing. And judging how Blanc was gasping and writhing on the floor, it clearly took a lot of willpower to not fall to the same fate.

''Hm...'' The Wizard slowly circled Vert, purposefully leaving the Goddess to squirm, waiting for what he planned for her. ''How about... this?''

At his command the two tentacles spreading her legs apart shifted, pulling her legs together and tangling themselves around her knees, stopping her from spreading her legs. At the same time both her arms were tied behind her back, eliciting a grunt from the Goddess as she was forced to bend over slightly to take the pressure off her shoulders – incidentally emphasising her ass to him.

With thinly-veiled eagerness he grabbed the back of her dress and pushed it up, revealing her peachy ass to him; her white panties the only thing hiding her womanhood from him. Even then her panties were damp with arousal, enticing him to hook his fingers under the waistband and yank them down to her knees, exposing her weeping pussy to his gaze; her folds quivering as she endured the pleasure Blanc was currently feeling.

''My, you seem to be enjoying yourself.'' The Wizard mockingly drawled, grabbing Vert's ass and squeezing.

The Goddess shuddered. ''I-It's because.. of that spell... you put on me...!''

''...f-fucking whore...!'' Blanc's trembling shout came from a few feet away, followed by a carnal gasp as the tentacle wormed its way into her cervix. ''A- _Ah!_ ''

The Wizard grinned, loving the way Vert gasped as well, her shoulders curling inwards as she felt the same feeling, even if her insides weren't being spread at all. Eager to push the busty Goddess further the Wizard grabbed his cock and rubbed it against her slick pussy, grinding himself against her rear lustfully and earning several strained groans as Vert warred against herself, the pleasure visibly fogging up her mind.

His dick twitched, eager for more than just a little grinding, no matter how inviting and pillowy her ass looked. With a grunt the Wizard reared his hips back and hastily grabbed his dick, lining the tip up with her wet folds – before eagerly burying his cock into her womanhood, plunging half his cock inside on the first go.

'' _Mn~!_ '' Vert moaned sharply, her inner walls suddenly clenching tight around his cock; her juices squirting out around his ample cock.

''Nn...'' He groaned, gripping her waist. ''Did you just cum?''

''M-Mm... maybe...'' Vert groaned shakily, head bowed.

The Wizard chuckled faintly, palming her smooth thighs. ''Heh... for your honesty, I'll make sure you feel _extra_ good~''

Whatever Vert wished to say melted into a carnal moan as he bucked his hips, plunging his ample cock deeper into her wet pussy. He easily sunk deep into her folds, her orgasm helping relax her inner walls to the point he could penetrate her painlessly – though that didn't mean she wasn't tight; her slick inner walls tightening around his cock as he pushed deeper.

A shiver ran through him as she squeezed him again, the wet hotness of her womanhood contrasting the sheer tightness of Blanc's own womanhood. He gripped her hips and bucked his own, forcing his cock inside her pussy until he hit her deepest parts, filling her completely and leaving every inch of his dick constricted by her pussy. Only then did he slide his hands up, curving them along her ribs until they slide around to her breasts; lustfully grabbing the front of her dress and yanking it down.

''Mn...!'' Vert bit her bottom lip as her large breasts bounced free, jiggling as he slowly pumped his cock into her. ''A-Ah... no...''

''Lady Blanc is right...'' The Wizard purred, rearing his hips back. ''You _are_ a whore~''

Vert opened her mouth to deny his humiliating words, only to moan as he slammed back inside, filling her pussy completely on the first go – made twice as pleasurable by the phantom sensations of tentacles squirming around her pussy. The overstimulation left Vert helpless to do anything but moan and writhe, her breasts jiggling whenever he plunged into her womanhood and smacked his pelvis against her ass.

The Wizard swiftly solved that problem, reaching around and grabbing greedy handfuls of her jiggling tits – his fingers lustfully sinking into her soft breasts and squeezing. Vert mewled heatedly, unconsciously wiggling her hips back and forth as even more stimulation filled her mind, only a few steps away from drooling in pleasure. That possibility was only made infinitely more possible when his lustful thrusts sped up, his cock spearing in and out of her wet folds and leaving her lower lips tingling with warmth.

''A-Ah... ahh... Mm~'' Vert moaned deeply, screwing her eyes shut. ''C-Crap~''

''That's it.'' He grinned, squeezing her tits roughly. ''Moan for me, whore.''

Vert's cheeks flushed darkly at the humiliating name, yet something deep inside her stirred, taking pleasure from being called such a derogatory name. Whether it was her long-suppressed masochistic tendencies or part of his cursing magic, she didn't know nor truly care – focusing instead on the burning pleasure flooding her pelvis, her pussy burning so hotly it made it impossible to think straight.

The smacking of skin-on-skin rapidly grew louder as the Wizard sped up, pounding the Goddess' pussy with rapid bucks of his hips, repeatedly bottoming out in her tight wetness. His pelvis slapped against her ass each time and only added to Vert's building pleasure, the impact not unlike a light spank; tapping into her long-buried masochistic tendencies. Her bound legs twitched and quivered, pleasure making them weak and threatening to make them give out from underneath her. The tentacles holding her tight were the only reason she didn't outright collapse from his rough fucking, the pleasure stealing her breath away.

''M-Mm...'' Vert quivered as he pinched her rosy nipples, pulling on the sensitive nubs. ''Ahh... s-stop~''

The Wizard grinned, releasing her nipples and groping her breasts instead – pounding into her pussy with renewed vigour. Vert moaned and trembled in front of him, the erotic sight only enticing him to fuck her harder, to make her feel his dick and never forget it. In the background he heard Blanc released a shriek as she came for the second time, the combined stimulation of his dick and the tentacles clearly too much for her to handle, doubly so when two tentacles were fucking her womb.

His cock throbbed as Vert clenched around him again, and he grinned tightly when she willingly pushed her hips back towards him, moaning whorishly as she took his cock back inside her. He rewarded her by squeezing her breasts, bucking his hips as fast as physically possible and eagerly drilling her wet folds, the lewd slapping of skin-on-skin ringing in his ears alongside the moans from Blanc and Noire.

''Haah... h-here it comes...!'' The Wizard groaned out, feeling a delightful burn building in his cock.

The lovely burn rapidly swelled throughout his cock, and when Vert clenched around his cock again he finally blew his load – slamming himself deep into her slick womanhood and shooting ropes of cum deep inside her, several rough thrusts helping dump his load inside her. The lewd sensation pushed Vert to her own climax as well, a loud cry leaving her lips as she tightened around his dick, cumming on his throbbing shaft.

''Ohh...'' Vert moaned deeply, shuddering against him as she went near-limp.

The Wizard groaned as well, releasing her heaving breasts and stepping back, shivering as his cock slid out her creampied pussy.

Slowly he stepped back and admired his handiwork, idly commanding three tentacles to slide into her pussy; fucking the Goddess and extracting a slew of gasping moans as she was relentlessly molested.

''Hm... who next?''

X-x-X

''Ah~! Hyaah~!''

The Wizard groaned, licking his lips as hot pleasure burned his cock, courtesy of the Goddess currently riding his dick.

All four Goddesses had fallen to his thrall now. To make sure the corruption was complete he went as far as fucking them in their HDD forms, corrupting them entirely – their very appearance changing to suit his lust. That could clearly be seen in Purple Heart; the Goddess clad in a skimpy black-and-purple bikini with long mechanical stockings, pressing herself up against his left side and mewling as he fondled her ass, a heart-shaped tattoo located on her pelvis, right over her womb.

White Heart pushed up against his right side, her flat chest covered in grey metal chest bands, not unlike a very revealing breastplate. A pair of matching grey underwear hugged her hips, failing to hide the glowing pink womb tattoo on her pelvis, giving her pleasure even as she rubbed her metallic panties against his side, moaning as he groped and fondled her small butt.

His eyes were firmly locked onto Black Heart however, lustfully watching the corrupted Goddess bouncing on his cock, feverish moans slipping past her lips. Her eyes were dyed an adoring pink and the tips of her white hair had gone equally pink, a black-and-teal bodysuit hugging her figure but doing little to hide her beauty, plenty of underboob left on display. The front of her bodysuit was pushed aside to let his cock inside her pussy, revealing a hint of the glowing womb tattoo beneath, amplifying her pleasure several times over.

Green Heart was stood behind Black Heart, a saucy smile on her lips as she lustfully fondled Black Heart's clothed breasts; groping and squeezing them for his viewing delight. Her outfit was the skimpiest, consisting of nothing more than a thin black bikini, stockings and arm-warmers; plenty of skin left on display to him. The womb tattoo on her pelvis glowed the brightest of the four, letting her feel everything Noire did; evidenced by how her knees quivered from the phantom sensation of being fucked.

The Wizard shuddered as a burst of hot pleasure shot through him, followed by Black Heart squealing – shoving herself down his ample girth. ''M-M- _Master~!_ ''

The corrupted Goddess screamed as she came, her insides coiling tight and extracting another orgasm from him; a rush of warmth shooting through his cock before he unloaded inside her pussy. Black Heart took his load with a breathless groan, buckling as each spurt shot inside her.

''A-Ah... ohh~''

''Good girl~'' Vert licked her lips, yanking the dazed Goddess off his cock – wasting no time in dropping to her knees and sucking him off, cleaning his dick with her mouth.

He groaned and released White Heart's small butt, gripping Green Heart's hair instead – petting her in approval. Her purple eyes glowed with lustful happiness, sucking him off and bobbing her head faster, as if determined to make him cum in her mouth. He gripped her head again and yanked her up, pulling her off his dick before she could make such a possibility happen.

''Not now.'' The Wizard breathed, grinning widely. ''I've got plans to enact first.''

''Mm~? What kind of plans~?'' The corrupted Purple Heart queried, her voice carrying a sensual lilt.

He smirked, squeezing her ass and earning a soft coo. ''Simple... I want your sisters too. And you're going to help me with that, aren't you girls?''

The approving cheer he got made the evil Wizard grin, his cock twitching in anticipation.

[END]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The outfits at the end are their Chaos Forms, which can be seen here:  
> https://neptunia.fandom.com/wiki/NepNep☆Connect:_Chaos_Chanpuru/Image_Gallery
> 
> They'll be reverted back to their normal HDD forms next chapter, both for the sake of easier understanding (since not a whole lot of people know about the Chaos Forms) and also for plot reasons (not giving the game away to the Sisters).


	2. The Four Candidates

''Ahh... I should go to Vert's place once I've finished up here. She probably has a comfy bed...''

The Wizard breathed a deep sigh, intimately longing for a good bed – especially after spending the entire day in a forest. It was a necessary step of his plan, to make the CPU Candidates worried about their siblings and thus more inclined to follow his message; a message in the writing of Purple Heart that told them they had found an ancient artifact in the forest and needed their help.

Mercifully he wasn't alone, the Wizard thought with a lazy grin; his dick twitching as moans echoed from further down the clearing. When he walked out from his little resting spot he was unsurprised to find his newly-minted slaves already at work with one another, moaning lewdly as they kissed and fingered each other with ravenous lust, unable to sit still for more than an hour without his touch. The fact _all_ of them were sharing the same senses only encouraged them to play with each other, to get themselves off from pleasuring their companions.

''Mm...'' He licked his lips as he gazed at Purple Heart's shapely ass, watching it wiggle back and forth – the Goddess bent over as she ate Black Heart out, the white-haired Goddess moaning loudly and writhing.

All four of them had been reverted to their normal HDD forms, courtesy of a little magic on his part. After all he didn't want to give the game away too quickly when their sisters arrived; at least if they were in their HDD forms then they would serve as familiar faces. However even though their corruption was no longer visible in their outfits, that certainly didn't mean they weren't broken in – the adoring lust in their eyes told of that.

''Green Heart.'' The Wizard spoke up clearly, grinning when all four immediately looked over at him, not unlike eager puppies. ''How long until the Candidates get here?''

The green-haired Goddess hummed, almost idly fisting Blanc's slick pussy; the flat-chested Goddess moaning shakily as she took her companion's entire fist. ''About five minutes, Master.''

He chuckled deeply, approaching the busty woman and grabbing her breast; giving her tit a light squeeze. All four girls moaned, shivering as his touch was amplifying several times over to all of them, made infinitely more pleasurable by how aroused they all were. A burst of arousal swirled through his stomach but he pushed it down, fighting off the temptation to pick any one of them and fuck them like they were a doll; he needed to save his stamina for the Candidates.

At his command the four Goddesses reluctantly stopped molesting each other, kneeling down behind him as they waited, not daring to make any sound lest it ruin the element of surprise. The stiff silence also served as a nice tease to the four girls, a grin crossing his lips as he heard Black Heart whimper, rubbing her thighs together as she resisted the urge to rub herself off. White Heart wasn't much better, discreetly sliding her arm between her closed thighs and rocking her hips, grinding her pussy against her forearm while trying to not draw his attention.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long. Barely four and a half minutes later he heard the sound of idle chatter, making all but Green Heart perk up; recognising the voices. His smile widened but he held himself back, focusing intently on the concealed magic circle at the front of the clearing, positioned right over the worn-dirt path that led down the slight hill.

The voices grew louder as closed in, and finally the first Candidate showed themselves – Nepgear's kind visage rising over the edge of the hill. Uni was a step behind, expression huffy and disinterested. Rom and Ram skipped a few steps behind, humming an unknown song between them, their eyes focused on the sky above.

Uni was the first to spot him, going rigid and yanking on Nepgear's sleeve, stopping her fellow Candidate dead. ''W-Who the hell are you?!''

''Another foul mouthed one...'' The Wizard mused to himself, spreading his arms out as he raised his voice. ''As for who I am... well, that's easy. I'm you're new Master.''

He triggered the magic circle before they could reply, the runic symbol glowing a bright green – followed by a slew of tentacles erupting out, eliciting a shriek of surprise from the group. They were too taken off-guard to properly resist, frantically stumbling about and caught in seconds. Nepgear's arms and legs were caught and pulled out in an 'X' shape, rendering her immobile. Uni had her arms ensnared and yanked behind her back, her legs bound together. Rom and Ram were tied together, their forehead butting together as tentacles forced their bodies flush up against each other, their struggles only serving to rub themselves against each other.

''L-L-Let me go~!'' Uni squealed, her face flushing a deep crimson as one tentacle slipped up her skirt, teasing her thigh. ''S-Stop that!''

The Wizard chuckled, grinning proudly as he saw the four girls struggle about helplessly, the tentacles preventing them from accessing their HDD forms. With purposefully slow footsteps he approached them, his eyes roaming over all four of them as he debated whom to molest first. While keeping the air of mystery was entertaining, he much rather preferred more... lewd things to occur.

''You.'' The Wizard mused aloud, focusing on Nepgear.

The lilac-haired Candidate squeaked, blushing lightly from his intense gaze. She shot him a glare but it came off more nervous than truly angry, not entirely dissimilar to Neptune's glare. He smirked at the thought, mentally commanding Purple Heart to come over to him – something the busty woman did with veiled eagerness, quickly stepping to his side.

''N-Neptune...?'' Nepgear worriedly looked over at her HDD sister. ''W-Why?''

He huffed a short laugh. ''Why else? I made her my loyal slave – didn't I, Purple Heart?''

''Mmhm~'' The woman hummed approvingly, pushing her curvy frame up against his side – moaning when he grabbed her ass roughly, squeezing her curvy butt. ''You certainly did, Master~''

The Wizard didn't bother hiding his cocky grin, staring into Nepgear's frightened eyes. Seeing her older sister turned into his slave probably shattered her world-view a bit, but he didn't care. What he  _did_ care about was getting a taste of her body, and making her his too; ensuring his conquest of Gamindustri would be flawless and unstoppable.

He released Purple Heart's ass and grabbed Nepgear's chin instead – pulling her focus onto him. ''You'll be joining her soon.''

Without giving the frightened girl a chance to respond he dove in, crashing their lips together in a sudden, rough kiss. Nepgear froze, not even trying to resist his lips, the Candidate remaining rigid as he dominated the kiss. Only when his hands landed on her sides did Nepgear snap out of it, whimpering and frantically shaking her head, trying to get him off – but he persisted, hungrily kissing her lips even as she leaned her head back, eyes screwed tightly shut.

His hands slid up to the front of her jacket, and with thinly-veiled lust he grabbed her zipper and yanked on it, pulling it halfway down on first go. A second rough yank pulled it down to her stomach, and a third pulled it off the rest of the way; allowing her jacket to spill open. The moment he heard the distinct click he pulled back from the deep kiss, grinning eagerly as his eyes roamed over her exposed body; her surprisingly round breasts clad in a pink-and-white bra and displaying plenty of cleavage. Matching striped panties hugged her waist, the gentle curve of her hips arousing him even more.

''N-No...'' Nepgear squirmed in her bindings, looking over at Purple Heart desperately. ''Neptune, please, help me...!''

Purple Heart merely smiled back, licking her lips as one hand slid up to her own breast, giving it a slow, tentative squeeze; only fuelling Nepgear's mortification as she watched her beloved sister get herself off.

The Wizard smirked, grabbing the front of Nepgear's bra and pulling on it. The material stretched and the Candidate gasped, reflexively arching her chest forwards – before her bra ripped in half, the front half remaining in his hand while the back half fluttered to the ground, her shapely breasts left on full display to him. While not as big as Noire's they had a small roundness to them, tipped with soft pink nipples that added to Nepgear's charm.

Nepgear tried to say something but he wasn't listening anymore; burying his head into her neck and hungrily biting, eliciting a startled gasp from the Candidate. She writhed in her bindings as he dragged his tongue over her flawless skin, grazing his teeth along her jugular vein down to her slim shoulders; biting her shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, making sure she knew that she was his from now own.

''A-Ah...'' Nepgear whimpered, shivering as his hands slid up her flat stomach. ''P-Please... stop...''

''No.'' The Wizard purred in reply, licking the bite mark better – before shifting back up and kissing her.

The CPU Candidate whimpered and tried to lean back, only for her plan to be foiled as he slid his left hand up into her hair, holding her still and preventing her from breaking off the kiss. His right hand continued up her stomach until he reached her breast, curling his fingers around her delightfully soft tit and squeezing; eliciting a quivering whimper from Nepgear as he amplified his touch, making it feel several times better than it did normally.

He released her head and let her break off the kiss, sucking in a quick gasp of air. His now-free hand quickly dropped down to join its brother, both his hands groping her wonderfully soft breasts and extracting reluctant mewls from the Candidate, her cheeks flushed scarlet with shame as she moaned from his touch. He wasn't content with just groping however; pinching her nipples and rolling the soft pink nubs around, earning a pleasantly shaky moan from his prisoner.

''So soft~'' The Wizard taunted, cupping her breasts and squeezing once more – eliciting a shaky exhale from Nepgear.

''N-No...''

A thought struck him and he acted on it, releasing her right breast – and instead darting his hand down into her panties. Nepgear gasped as he cupped her bare pussy, furiously rubbing her perfectly soft folds, her hips buckling from the unexpected burst of pleasure. She bit her bottom lip and whimpered, struggling fruitlessly in her bindings and only enticing him to rub her off more, loving the way his fingers slid along her soft lower lips.

On a whim he curled his fingers, pushing two fingers into Nepgear's pussy. The Candidate moaned, her cheeks quickly darkening as she realised what a lewd sound she just made – her humiliation only further by his wide grin. In the background Uni, Rom and Ram shouted curses at him or pleads to let them go but he didn't listen, all too focused on the writhing beauty in front of him; intimately feeling her inner walls clamp around his intruding fingers.

''Mm...'' The Wizard licked his lips eagerly. ''Purple Heart.''

The corrupted Goddess understood his desire, bonded with him on such a level she could nearly read his desires. She stepped behind Nepgear and pressed herself flush against Nepgear's back, her lips hungrily attaching themselves to her little sister's nape – sensually sucking on her neck while sliding her hands around to Nepgear's breasts, lustfully groping them and earning a shaky moan from her furiously-blushing sister.

Grinning to himself the Wizard plunged his fingers into her smooth pussy even faster, soon feeling her arousal dribbling onto his fingertips; her inner walls quivering around his digits. Pleased she was wet enough he yanked his fingers back out and shoved them into her mouth, muffling Nepgear's moan of surprise; and after a second the Candidate reluctantly sucked his fingers clean, not even attempting to bite them.

''Good girl~'' The Wizard mockingly praised, pulling his saliva-coated fingers out. ''Now, onto the main event.''

Nepgear shot him a worried look, her expression quivering when Purple Heart sucked on her neck again. He smirked and reached down, grabbing her striped panties and ripping them off her hips, his smirk widening as he laid eyes on her bald pussy; her lower lips smooth and untouched by anyone but him. At his command the tentacles binding her legs slithered away, freeing them – yet she still didn't try to fight back, clearly too distracted by Purple Heart's ministrations to think about the possibility.

The Candidate immediately focused on him however when he grabbed her butt and pulled her up – her cheeks darkening to a burning crimson when his erect cock slipped out his pants and pressed against her pussy. Panic shone in her eyes and she wriggled about in his grip, her efforts weak but still frantic; prompting Purple Heart to whisper sultry nothings into Nepgear's ear, nibbling on her earlobe in such a manner it left Nepgear whimpering, her resistance rapidly crumbling away into nothing.

''N-No... I don't...'' Nepgear mewled breathlessly, screwing her eyes shut. ''I-I-  _HYA~!_ ''

Nepgear's shrill shriek of surprise easily muted his own rumbling groan, divine pleasure shooting through his cock as he pushed inside the Candidate's slit. Her pussy was wonderfully tight, clenching around him and only growing tighter the further he pulled her down his cock, forcing her insides to adapt to his cock lest he break her apart with his shaft. Purple Heart helped as well, soothing fondling Nepgear's tits and smooching her sister's ear, whispering into it like a sinful serpent.

The Wizard breathed a deep sigh, spending a long moment to simply savour Nepgear's virgin tightness – before rearing his hips back. That was her only warning before he plunged back inside her tight pussy, eliciting a shrill gasp from the Candidate as he buried half his cock inside her defiled womanhood, her whole body jerking in his grasp from the movement. With another buck of his hips he plunged inside, each subsequent thrust rougher than the last and burying his cock deeper into her folds, his groans of pleasure muffled by her loud whimpering.

''Fuck...'' He groaned deeply, palming Nepgear's soft ass. ''So tight...''

''Of course~'' Purple Heart giggled breathily, nipping at Nepgear's ear – earning a quiet whimper. ''She's my innocent little sister, after all. She's probably never touched herself, let alone be with a man.''

''N-Neptune...'' Nepgear whined, cheeks burning in humiliation.

The Wizard idly groped Nepgear's ass again, a devious thought entering his mind and making him grin. With a quick mental command a green tentacle slithered underneath Purple Heart, slithering up the woman's leg until it reached Nepgear's butt, tickling her rear – making the demure Candidate stiffen in his grip, renewed panic in her eyes. He didn't give her a chance to resist, spreading her ass cheeks apart; and allowing the tentacle to eagerly bury itself into her ass.

'' _Mmph~!_ '' Nepgear's pursed lips barely stifled her shrill cry; her back arching as a rush of pleasure and discomfort raced through her virgin body. ''A-Ah~! T-Take it out!''

He didn't deign to reply, simply gripping her ass tighter and plunging into her womanhood more eagerly, her wetness dribbling down his dick and helping ease him deeper inside. Within a matter of thrusts the tip of his cock was hitting her deepest parts, his ample girth stretching her pussy and melting the Candidate's mind, her struggles becoming weaker and more half-hearted – unconsciously surrendering to the pleasure he was giving her, and in turn letting her shares be corrupted.

The lewd slapping of skin became distinctly audible in the quiet forest, his pelvis smacking against Nepgear's as he repeatedly bottomed out in her tightening pussy; his low groans muffled by the Candidate's more shrill moans. Her face flushed a darker hue and her eyes became unfocused, staring at the canopy above them as he violated her pussy with eager thrusts, pounding her womanhood like she was a mere sex toy for him to get off with.

''A-Ah... ahh~!'' Nepgear bit her bottom lip, moaning through her teeth as all her pain and discomfort melted into pure pleasure, her insides quivering around his throbbing dick.

The sensation of her tightening insides prompted the Wizard to speed up; pounding her pussy even harder as he felt is own orgasm begin to bubble to the surface. His throbbing cock slammed deep into her womanhood over and over again, each strong thrust breaking Nepgear's resistance bit by bit, shaping her into his future slave. Or concubine, since he might end up impregnating the Goddesses after fucking them so often.

''Haah...!'' The Wizard sucked in a sharp breath, his cock throbbing at the erotic thought.

Nepgear wailed in his hold as he sped up, pounding her as fast as his hips would physically allow – battering her cervix with his cock so roughly he wouldn't be surprised if he broke past it and fucked her very womb. And Nepgear clearly felt it, all but screaming as he fucked her so roughly, her lithe body writhing with pure pleasure and surrendering to him completely, her quivering pussy clenching tighter around him until-

'' _H-HYAA~!_ '' Nepgear  _screamed_ , voice cracking from reaching such a pitch – before she climaxed, cumming on his dick.

The Wizard groaned, his hips buckling – before a burning rush shot down his cock and he unloaded ropes of cum into Nepgear's formerly-virgin pussy. He shot so much inside her it began to leak out her stuffed folds before he even finished, bucking his hips several rough times to make sure all his load got inside her.

''Ahh... haah...'' He slowed down as his orgasm drew to an end, pleasurable shivers running through his body. ''Mm... Purple Heart...''

His future concubine smiled and hummed, pulling Nepgear off his dick and sitting down on the dirt floor with the dazed girl – kissing her sister and soothingly stroking her hypersensitive pussy, earning a quivering mewl from the broken Nepgear.

The Wizard smirked at the pleasing sight, lazily shifting his gaze over to Uni, Rom and Ram. The twins shrunk back from his gaze; Ram glaring defensively at him while trying to squirm free from her tentacle bindings. Briefly he entertained the idea of fucking them before his gaze shifted to Uni, a burst of lust filling him when he found her glaring at him, not unlike how Noire did.

''Black Heart.'' He intoned, beckoning the Goddess with his finger.

The white-haired Goddess obeyed with a delighted look, hopping to her feet and rushing over to his side, nearly thrumming with excitement. He grinned and slowly approached Uni, taking great pleasure in watching her squirm in fear – her eyes frantically darting over to Black Heart, signalling for help; her hope rapidly dying when her corrupted sister did nothing but wink back.

''G-Get away from me...!'' Uni yelled at him fearfully, her cheeks going pink.

In response the Wizard chuckle – and yanked her skirt up, revealing her innocent white panties. Uni squealed and writhed about in her bindings, stuttering out half-formed insults that did little to mask her embarrassment. He swiftly slid his hands up to her waist and grabbed the waistband, before lustfully yanking her underwear down to her bound knees, exposing her hairless pussy to his aroused gaze; only further fuelling Uni's slew of frantic insults.

''Black Heart.'' He intoned, making his corrupted concubine perk up. ''Eat her out.''

Uni froze, cheeks rapidly dyeing crimson. ''A-Ah...?''

''Understood!'' Black Heart chirped, unheeding of Uni's growing mortification – the petite girl unable to do anything but stare as Black Heart dropped to her knees and crawled beneath Uni, her warm breath brushing against the bound girl's pussy; before she took a nice long lick.

'' _Ahn~!_ '' Uni's hips buckled from the unexpected pleasure, expression screwing up tight. ''N-No... s-sis... you can't- Mm~!''

The Wizard grinned, shifting around behind Uni while idly jerking himself off. He grabbed the back of Uni's black dress and lifted it up, eyeing up her peachy ass and contemplating fucking her ass to start with, but he discarded the thought. He supposed it wouldn't be fair to start anal with her. However despite the itching lust inside him he held himself back, lazily palming Uni's nice butt and letting Black Heart have some fun; shivering at the sound of the Goddess hungrily licking her little sister's pussy.

His lust quickly grew too much to contain. The Wizard released his cock and instead reached around, grabbing the front of Uni's dress – and ripped it apart. The fabric tore easily with his enhanced strength, a squeal of surprise leaving Uni's lips as her innocent white underwear was exposed to everyone, her small but shapely breasts clad in a strapless white bra. He quickly slid a finger under the back of it and pulled, snapping the band and causing her bra to fall off, revealing her boobs in all their demure glory.

''N-No...'' Uni shook her head, shuddering as Black Heart dragged her tongue along her pussy again. ''S-Stop this... sis... please...''

The Wizard chuckled, kissing the back of Uni's neck. The Candidate muttered weak curses at him but he could almost _feel_ the fight leaving her, rapidly becoming reduced to a moaning mess. He happily sped that process along, reaching around and fondling her small tits; his finger sinking into her soft skin and his thumbs rubbing her perky pink nubs. Uni squirmed against him, and he stifled a low groan when she unintentionally pushed her ass back towards him, his dick sliding between her soft ass cheeks.

A pleased growl rumbled from his throat as he deliberately rubbed his cock against her ass, relishing her whimper – a whimper that rapidly escalated into a gasp when Black Heart shoved her dexterous tongue into the Candidate's pussy, hungrily tongue-fucking her little sister and sending writhing jolts of pleasure through her petite body. Her creamy thighs buckled and her lithe fingers wiggled frantically, reluctant mewls leaving Uni's lips as she surrendered to her sister's mouth.

''Feels good, doesn't it~?'' The Wizard purred into Uni's ear, nibbling on her earlobe. ''You'll join her soon... I'll even let her do it to you as long as you want, if you surrender~''

''N-No... I-I won't...!'' Uni tried to sound tough, but it came off more quivering than confident.

He hummed in mocking acknowledgement, pinching her nipples and tugging on them; relishing her quiet gasp. His dick throbbed for attention and he was eager to give it, mentally commanding Black Heart to stop – eliciting a quiet whimper from Uni as her sister's tongue slipped out her folds. Without giving the CPU Candidate time to recover from her brief oral session the Wizard laid one hand on her bare back, pushing her torso forwards and allowing him to grab his dick with his free hand; lining up with her visibly-wet pussy.

Uni's red eyes widened as she felt the tip press against her slit. ''W-W-Wait, I don-  _HYAA!_ ''

Hot, wet tightness engulfed his cock and he groaned, eagerly grabbing Uni's narrow hips and pulling her closer. More of his cock slid inside Uni's tight pussy, her slick inner walls constricting his erect cock pleasurably. The Candidate writhed and gasped, visibly torn between resisting him and trying to endure the foreign pleasure filling her body. He fixed that swiftly, mentally commanding Black Heart to kiss her uncertain sister, something the corrupted Goddess did with pleasure.

''Mm?!'' Uni's surprised moan was muffled as Black Heart kissed her, their lips heatedly meshing together – and in seconds Uni melted, whimpering into her sister's mouth as her mouth was dominated.

The Wizard grinned, palming Uni's smooth hips and rearing his hips back – before swiftly plunging his cock back inside. Uni squealed into Black Heart's mouth and she tightened around him pleasurably, only encouraging him to fuck her more; each strong thrust burying his cock deeper and deeper into Uni's formerly-virgin womanhood. She only got tighter the deeper he went, her arousal coating his cock and barely helping him ease inside her pussy, the pleasure amplified several times over thanks to his magic.

His thrusts quickly began to speed up, his burning lust demanding him to violate the Candidate until she was his. Uni mewled beneath him as he slid his cock in and out her wet folds, railing her pussy with increasingly-fast thrusts; his pelvis soon smacking against her peachy ass as he finally bottomed out inside her. The black-haired girl spasmed as the tip hit her deepest parts, battering against her cervix with each quick buck of his hips and shooting rushes of hot pleasure through her pelvis, melting her mind and helping corrupt her shares.

''Ah... a-ah...'' Uni moaned into Black Heart's mouth, barely able to suck in air between lustful kisses .''S-Sis...''

''Ssh...'' Black Heart whispered soothingly, biting Uni's button nose. ''Just let Master make you feel good~''

Uni whimpered, her inner walls tightening around his cock as he hit her deepest parts again. The Wizard bit back a groan and abandoned her hips, instead grabbing Uni by the shoulders and pulling her upper body backwards, pounding into her pussy with rough bucks of his hips. The Candidate let out a cute squeal, the discomfort from being bent at such an angle outweighed by the burning pleasure he was giving her, his cock throbbing inside her tight womanhood with each wild thrust.

Black Heart stood up of her own volition, her bodysuit disappearing in a flash of light, and leaving her completely naked in front of her sister; revealing the womb tattoo on her pelvis. Before Uni could so much as blink the busty Goddess pressed herself up against Uni and kissed her deeply, devouring her increasingly-shrill cries as her own orgasm unknowingly approached, her pussy growing tighter by the second.

''Ahh~'' The Wizard breathed a pleased groan, bucking his hips roughly and relishing Uni's cry of carnal pleasure, her mind melting from his dick. ''Yeah... cry louder...!''

''You heard him~'' Black Heart giggled, groping Uni's small boobs. ''Let it out~''

And let it out Uni did; a sharp wail escaping her lips as he jackhammered her pussy, pounding her cervix so wildly he wouldn't be surprised if he broke through and fucked her womb. Her inner walls quivered and clenched around his pulsating cock, her orgasm rapidly approaching – and as his cock hit a sensitive spot inside her, Uni finally hit her limit.

''A- _AHH~!_ '' Uni  _screamed_ as she climaxed, spasming blindly in her bindings as her orgasm ripped through her – making her inner walls clamp tight around his cock and her honey to squirt out around his dick.

The Wizard grit his teeth and kept pounding her folds even as she came, loving the breathless scream that left her lips as he overloaded her mind, his cock pulsating inside her spasming pussy – before after several intense seconds of fucking he couldn't take it; shooting thick ropes of cum into Uni's pussy as he came.

Uni threw her head back, red eyes wide and unseeing; her hips buckling as rope after rope of cum filled her womanhood. Only after the last spurt of cum entered her did the Candidate go limp, gasping deeply and barely keeping herself standing. Even when he let go of her and unbound her she didn't have the strength to fight back anymore, falling limply into Black Heart's waiting arms and moaning as her sister lovingly smooched her, caressing her like a doll.

''Mm...'' The Wizard shivered as a cool breeze blew by, distinctly cold against his burning cock.

His gaze slid over to Green Heart and White Heart, noticing the busty Goddess nearly drooling as she stared at him with want. With a mental command he gave her permission to go help molest Nepgear, something Green Heart gladly did – rushing over to Purple Heart's side and burying her face into Nepgear's chest, attacking the near-comatose girl with a flurry of lustful kisses, much to Purple Heart's amusement.

At his wordless desire White Heart stood up, swiftly approaching his side for orders; red eyes drifting down to his cock. He smirked and cupped her chin, making sure Rom and Ram were looking – before he hungrily crashed his lips against White Heart's. The flat-chested Goddess moaned, submitting herself to his lustful mouth and barely resisting when he shoved his tongue into her mouth, french-kissing her passionately.

''Haah...!'' White Heart sucked in a breath as their lips broke apart, a string of saliva hanging between their lips before it snapped. ''Master...''

''Undress.'' The Wizard commanded.

White Heart obeyed without hesitation, her bodysuit disappearing in a flash and revealing her nude body to him, her pelvis still adorned with the pleasurable womb tattoo. He smirked and wrapped an arm around her slim shoulders, guiding the two of them over towards Rom and Ram, taking pleasure in seeing the twins panic and call out to their nude sister, the hope in their eyes rapidly dying when White Heart didn't oblige.

''Take their clothes off.'' He ordered his companion.

With an obedient hum White Heart followed his command, approaching Rom and Ram. Both girls were stilled tied together, their bodies flush up against one another, but that didn't deter White Heart in the slightest – her nimble hands reaching out and grabbing handfuls of their blue and pink dresses, ripping rough chunks of fabric off with her superhuman strength. Even as her little sisters pleaded for her to stop, as they squirmed and whimpered in embarrassment, White Heart didn't stop until they were left completely nude; not even their underwear left to hide their bodies.

The evil Wizard stepped closer, licking his lips as his eyes roamed over their naked bodies. Both were near-identical in stature and form, their breasts flat with only a hint of smallness, their nipples soft and pink. With their bodies flush against each other he could only get a glimpse of their hairless pussies, his eyes focusing instead on their peachy asses, sorely tempted to start spanking one like he did to Noire.

''What else, Master?'' White Heart asked, one hand on her hip.

He smirked, reaching out and slapping the Goddess on the ass, causing White Heart to bite her lip cutely; stifling a quiet moan. He stopped himself before his lust got the better of himself and he started fucking her again, instead shifting his gazes onto Rom and Ram – idly jerking himself off much to Ram's disgust; her seething glare only growing stronger when he deliberately groped her small, peachy ass.

''Perv-  _ah~!?_ '' Ram's curse abruptly cut off into a yelp as he spanked her, making her peachy ass jiggle.

''Naughty girl~'' The Wizard mocked, grabbing Rom's ass and eliciting a soft whimper from the submissive girl. ''Be more like your sister.''

Ram glared silently at him. He rolled his eyes and mentally commanded the tentacles to move, picking both girls up and laying them on the ground, Rom atop Ram. Their legs wiggled and kicked fruitlessly, several smaller tentacles swiftly coming in and binding their ankles, spreading their legs open to reveal their smooth pussies to him. With a grin the Wizard approached, kneeling down between the twins' legs and rubbing his dick against Rom's pussy, savouring the girl's scared whimper.

''D-Don't...!'' Ram's sudden exclamation made him pause, curious. ''D... Do me... instead.''

''Hoh~?'' The Wizard grinned, shifting and pressing his dick against Ram's pussy. ''Such a good sister you are~''

He didn't give Ram the chance to retract her statement; rolling his hips forth and pushing into Ram's virgin pussy. Immediately her inner walls clenched around his intruding shaft, her ungodly tightness immediately sucking the breath from his lungs – a sharp groan rumbling from his chest as wonderful pleasure raced down his cock. His hands flew down to her narrow hips and he pushed himself deeper inside, the intense hotness of her pussy slowly swallowing his ample cock.

Beneath him Ram let out a pained cry, writhing as he pushed more of his cock inside her petite body, forcing her virgin pussy to accommodate his cock lest he break her in two. She was by far the tightest Candidate he'd fucked so far, his dick near-strangled by her insides – not helped by how small she was physically. Candidate or not there was a limit to how durable her body was, and faster than he expected the tip of his dick hit her cervix; leaving just over half his shaft engulfed by her formerly-virgin pussy.

''A-Ah...'' Ram quivered, sniffling.

''Ram...'' Rom whispered in worried concern.

The Wizard smirked, rearing his hips back before pushing back inside, groaning from Ram's tightness. His right hand left her hip and he pushed three fingers against Rom's pussy, lustfully rubbing her hairless folds and extracting a surprised mewl from the petite girl; her hips wiggling helplessly as he teased her virgin pussy. Ram uttered a breathless curse but was too unfocused to really put any heat into it, simply enduring his thick cock as best as she could.

In response he released Ram's other hip, sliding his hand between the two girls and placing his palm against Ram's pelvis. With a quick application of magic a heart-shaped tattoo appeared directly over her womb, and a few seconds later he applied the same tattoo to Rom – and eagerly activated it. Instantly the twins let out a sharp gasp, spasming as both of them intimately felt what the other was feeling; now having to endure the sensation of both his cock and fingers at once.

''A-A-Ah~!'' Rom moaned aloud, shaking her head quickly. ''It h-hurts... b-but it feels... k-kinda good...''

He chuckled and swiftly pushed two fingers into Rom's soft folds, earning a cute moan from the petite girl as he started fingering her. At the same time he rolled his hips faster, pumping his cock in and out of Ram's pussy, groaning as her inner walls strangled his cock again. She was so tight it was impossible to maintain a slow pace, instinctively thrusting into the petite girl faster and faster, pounding her cervix with lustful eagerness.

''N-Nn...!'' Ram grunted harshly, her toes curling. ''S-Slow down!''

The Wizard smirked and did her the favourite of stopping completely, yanking his cock out of her tight pussy and leaving her womanhood quivering from the sudden emptiness. Without giving the twins time to react he pulled his now-wet fingers out of Rom and lined his twitching cock up – before eagerly pushing his cock into Rom's virgin pussy, burying half his cock inside on the first go.

The result was predictably loud. '' _AHH!_ ''

Pleasure shot through his cock as Rom's tightness clenched around him, somehow even tighter than Ram had been. Her insides were wet with arousal, helping ease him inside as he immediately started thrusting, pumping in and out of Rom's delicate pussy. The petite girl gasped and cried out, spasming as he forced her to take his girthy cock over and over again, the slight dribble of blood the only sign of her stolen virginity.

Ram gasped out half-formed insults at him but he wasn't listening anymore, too busy focusing on the divine tightness of Rom's insides – groaning deeply as he pounded the petite girl's pussy. The tip of his dick bumped against her deepest parts, hitting her cervix over and over again like a battering ram, and giving him an idea. He screwed his eyes shut and focused his magic, coating the tip of his dick in a veil of dark magic.

With an eager glint in his eyes he reared his hips back, plunged back inside; and forced her cervix open with his cock.

Rom couldn't even voice her feelings; mouth opening in a wide, silent scream of pure pain and pleasure, the pleasure-amplification turning her mind to mush. Ram felt the second-hand effects of it however and let him know how it felt, her sharp scream piercing the air and her lithe body writhing beneath him, spasming from the sharp pain and mind-melting pleasure.

''Mn...'' The Wizard groaned, shuddering as her felt Rom's insides clench around him – but he kept pushing, sliding more and more of his cock inside until his pelvis finally bumped against her peachy butt, his full length finally inside her. ''Ahh... good girl...''

The Wizard eagerly rolled his hips, plunging his cock in and out of Rom's slick tightness – intimately feeling her cervix clenching around part of his cock, even tighter than her inner walls were; the previously-unknown sensation extracting low groans from his chest. He couldn't tell how Rom was feeling; her face going completely blank as he rammed himself up against her womb, his dick stretching her previously-untouched pussy to its limit and then some.

His cock throbbed with lust and he groaned, reluctantly rearing his hips back. His dick slipped out of her pussy and he quickly moved down again, pressing his dick against Ram's folds – before seamlessly sliding back into her tight womanhood, extracting a muffled whimper from the petite girl. He didn't take it slow, fully aware of his building orgasm and eagerly burying his entire length inside her, hitting her cervix, and then pushing past it.

''N-Nn...!'' Ram screamed through her teeth, eyes screwing shut.

The Wizard shuddered at the wonderfully pleasurable sensation, pushing his cock all the way inside until not a single inch of his dick was left outside her womanhood. The second he was buried up to the hilt he began moving, thrusting into Ram's tight pussy with rapid bucks of his hips, his cock audibly sliding in and out of her slick folds and extracting broken moans from the petite girl, what left of her resistance crumbling away in seconds.

His cock pulsated with lust, his orgasm rapidly building from the new sensations he was feeling – only encouraging him to fuck Ram's womb even harder, burying his entire length into her tight pussy over and over again. Her inner walls fruitlessly clenched around his girth over and over again, the pleasurable tightness coaxing out his bubbling climax, a burning pressure building and building in his throbbing cock until-

'' _Hn!_ '' He let out a sharp grunt and slammed himself inside Ram – unloading ropes of cum right into her womb.

Ram buckled, mouth open in a silent scream as he shot rope after rope of cum right into her womb, almost certainly impregnating her. He gave a few slow thrusts, groaning to himself as he endured his powerful orgasm, before finally coming to a stop; panting heavily yet unable to wipe the breathy grin from his lips, all too pleased with his handiwork.

''Mm...'' The Wizard breathed as he pulled out, grasping his cock and rubbing it against Rom's slippery pussy. ''Don't worry, Rom... you'll have your turn soon...''

Within the minute he was back inside Rom, fucking her cervix until he filled her womb to the brim as well.

X-x-X

''Mmph... slrrp~''

The Wizard twitched lightly, grinning as burning pleasure shot through his cock – courtesy of Black Sister, the Candidate staring up at him as she bobbed up and down his cock, deep-throating him with adoring eyes.

All around him the other Goddesses were laid about in a mass orgy, assaulting each other with hands and tongues. Purple Heart and Purple Sister fingered each other passionately, hungrily kissing each other and squishing their breasts together erotically. Black Heart was on her back wailing as White Heart ate her out, her legs flailing from pleasure. Green Heart was knelt only a few feet away, smiling invitingly at him as she fisted both Rom and Ram; the twins also in their HDD forms and moaning brokenly as they were pleasured so greatly. Every single Goddess had a womb tattoo, sharing the pleasure between all of them to the point even Green Heart, without touching herself, had came twice already.

''Ahh... haah...!'' His breathing grew tight as his orgasm bubble – and with a low groan he came, shooting his load into Black Sister's mouth; letting his new slave suck him clean.

Once his gentle orgasm ended he pulled Black Sister's head off, watching the Candidate smack her lips together, mewling for more like a hungry cat.

He smirked and rested his cheek against his fist, gazing out across his new harem, and leaving nobody left to stop him conquering Gamindustri.

''Time to become... a true king... hmhmhm~!''

[END]


End file.
